A competition and a realization
by Kitamura Eiri
Summary: No, No summary dude. read it. If i make a summary i will spoil everything! you want that? Note: about hayasaka and yui and kurosaki. Continued chapter of chapter 83.


Yui and Hayasaka

On the night of a School Excursion. Mafuyu, Hayasaka and Yui is resting in a Ferris wheel.

"ahh, I'm so tired" hayasaka said leaning against the window. "yeah, me too."Yui said in reply while resting his head on the bench. "really, so tired."Mafuyu said looking up on the ceiling and resting.

"Ah, look at the lights" said hayasaka, amazed. The two that were resting their body jumped out off their seats to look in the mirror.

"Whoa." Mafuyu mumbled to herself.

"Amazing." Yui said in an amazed voice.

Mafuyu just looked at him in an innocent way.

"What happened?" Yui asked, confused.

"Nothing!" Mafuyu just smiled at him. "I'm just happy that I could hang out with you, ninja." " I never expected hanging out with you would be fun." Again, Mafuyu smiled at him.

Yui, standing in there shocked and let out a small blush on his face (nobody can't see it but he could feel it.) he thought _how cute, I've never seen anyone else that could have that smile._ He felt like his heart is happy and jumping above and making his lungs like a trampoline.

He realized what he has thought. He then convinced his self by:_ no, my heart feels happy because I finally gained her trust. My ninja method is working! Miyabi-sama must be proud of me!_

"ninja?"Mafuyu said as she popped in front of Yui's face.

Yui was shocked and now let out a kinda noticeable blush on his face. And in order to hide it, he pushed his glasses up and made a response. "what is it?"

"no, uhmm… because you're acting spaced out and you're a little quiet. What happened?" Mafuyu said with an innocently worried looking face.

Yui thought: _so cute, worriedly looking at me._ He leaned down a bit and…

What the heck was I thinking of doing?! He mumbled to his self.

Again, Mafuyu popped out near him and asked him "Are you okay, ninja?"

Yui was shocked for a moment. And now, blushing. Hayasaka noticed it and felt like it's weird and want to ask Yui what happened.

The cab landed on the ground. Hayasaka was about to say "Hey"to start a conversation but Yui run off in a speed of light after the assistant have opened the cab. Mafuyu was shocked and Hayasaka too. They chased after him but he was too fast (as expected of a ninja.)

Yui, now out of breath for running so fast and so far._ Crap! Why the hell did I do that for?! Why am I turning like this?!_

"Ninja!" A voice called out, obviously Mafuyu.

Yui ran away as fast as he could when he spotted a blurred image of Mafuyu.

_Why am I running away whenever I see Kurosaki?! Whenever I see her or hear her voice, my heart skips a beat and was jumping above my lungs. Is this fear? What is this feeling?! I can't understand!_ Yui mumbled to his self while running.

"Why is ninja running away from me?! Did I do something wrong?" said Mafuyu, while panting hard and reaching out for her breath.

"I think something is bothering his heart. Though it's weird but I guess he's IN LOVE." Hayasaka said, panting.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" Mafuyu reacted then blushed from hearing the word (Love) "With who? Who? When?! I want to know!" Mafuyu jumped over in circles to Hayasaka. Then a thought came upon her. _Wow, this is really interesting! Ninja finally found a girl that he likes! I wonder if what that girl seems like?! But it's kind of weird for ninja falling in love. Or rather funny._ She then, starts imagining funny things about ninja and also imagining what that girl will look like. She's laughing about what she is thinking.

Hayasaka noticed the laughing and giggling of Mafuyu. He found it scary.

_What is she planning to do on Yui?!_ A chill have attacked his nerved as he watch Mafuyu laughing and giggling….

**YOSH! End of chapter 1! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Comments? Suggestions? Hate letters? Assasinations?**

**This is my first Fanfiction and I know you don't care about it. I'm just saying**

**Disclaimer: I don't always own oresama teacher, but when I do, I don't**

**(it means that tsubaki Izumi owns the Oresama teacher! Not ME! Because if I do! I-i- uhmm There… will.. be no Student- teacher relationship! Yeah! Ha!HA! wew.)**


End file.
